5 Sherlolly Halloween Tales: The Creature
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: 1794. As the monster pursues his creator to the ends of the earth, he can't help but think of past memories and how the love of a woman named Molly, changed him. Three years before, a young woman named Molly comes to Ingolstadt to take care of her older brother and help her with his experiment. What she doesn't expect is to find who will be her only true love.


**I love this AU too much. I think I have a problem, really. Maybe I should stop here before this evolves into something too serious XD**

* * *

 _1794_

The Artic was cold, but not as cold as his heart. Never, as cold as his heart. The man he had been pursuing around the world had make sure of that when he took away from him everything he had ever loved.

So he did what he considered fair in these cases, an eye for an eye. His creator took his family away from him, why couldn't he do the same? But, thinking about it, he had took his family away first by falling in love with his sister.

What a candid soul his Molly was, so loving, so forgiving. The first person who saw the man that was behind those ugly scars. He had never met a more remarkable human.

And his creator had the audacity to take her away from him. He could understand he didn't want him to be happy, but how could he hurt his sister to achieve that goal? The more steps he took, the more he realised that he was not the only monster.

Between the thick cold snowstorm, he heard something. Not human of course, since normal humans didn't bark that way. The small sillouetes of dogs came racing towards him with their teeth bared, trying to intimidate him. They were going to have an unpleasant surprise.

Baring his teeth as well, he let out a roar that could have instilled fear in the hears of the bravest men. As one of the dog's sank his teeth on the skin of his forearm, he didn't felt pain, but rage. Red blinding rage that fueled his desire for revenge.

He slammed the canine to the ground breaking its neck, he tore through the rest of the pack easily. They were nothing more than insects to him.

On the distance, he saw the fallen mast of a large ship, probably explorers. Otherwise he didn't know what they were doing him. His creator had probably sought protection from them, it didn't matter to him. If he had to rip the ship and its crewmembers like tissue paper to get to his creator, he would. His Molly and their unborn child would be avenged.

As he walked through the frozen ground, memories of a distant past flooded through his mind, transporting him to the first happy moment in his life.

* * *

 _Three years before_

Molly was worried for her older brother, he didn't eat, sleep, or visit them as much as he used to. The only thing that plagued his mind was that ridiculous experiment of his! As a scientist, Molly could appreciate her brother's vision of defying nature by creating life; but as a sister, she couldn't help but be bothered by the obsession he was developing for said experiment.

So, when she decided that enough was enough, she caught a carriage to Ingolstadt to take care of him.

She wasn't surprised when she saw Victor had forgotten about her visit, not even one bit. However what surprised her was the poor state he was in. Bags adorned his eyes due to lack of sleep, he had lost a lot of weight, and judging by his smell, he didn't wash himself frequently. Molly knew she should have been angry at him for letting him do that to himself, but instead; she felt pity. She knew he still missed their mother dearly. She could completely understand his pain, since she too would give anything just to have her back with them.

Without her, the Frankenstein household wasn't as bright as it used to be. Yes, they looked like they finally had gotten over the grief of losing the beloved Lady Caroline Frankenstein; but that only was a mask they put on for the public. The sad reality was that a dark aura had took hold of them and drove them futher apart, she into the weak arms of their broken hearted father, and her brother into the arms of their adopted sister Elizabeth, pursuing an incestuous secret relationship with her.

As he lead her to his small house, she couldn't help to peer over the room that was supposed to be his laboratory and study. It was a mess, but what could she expect from her brother? He was probably too busy experimenting and studying for his classes for cleaning.

However, something caught her attention. In the middle of the room there seemed to be something, laying on a metal bed. She felt a shiver ran down her spine when she saw that whatever was covered with the sheet had human shape. Since when did the University of Ingolstadt lend ''material'' to their students? She knew Victor was a genius, but giving him a corpse to study at home was too much.

She almost gasped when she felt a hand grab her shoulder forcefully.

"Molly, you shouldn't be sneaking around. My experiment is not ready yet. I've put a lot of effort in that, and I'll show you when it is finished." His gaze was hard, almost mad. For the first time in her life, she questioned the sanity of her brother.

"I-is that your experiment? You a-are going to bring back to life a corpse?" She couldn't stop the trembling of her voice. Victor's eyes softened.

"Actually, there are several corpses joined together." Molly wasn't sure if that was meant to reassure her or horrify her further. "Molly, please. Don't give me that look. Many people has already looked at me as if I belonged in a mental asylum. I wouldn't be able to survive if you looked at me the same way, sister."

Molly was silent, looking at him.

"We are both persons of science, Molly. Don't tell me you are not curious about this, because I know that is a lie. Behind that initial horror, hides a scientifical mind almost as curious as mine." His eyes were pleading with her, despite his ragged state, he still knew how to use that puppy eye look against her.

Molly didn't argue with him, she knew he was right. It was true she had been horrified, and still was, but at the same time couldn't help but wonder what would happen if his experiment succeeded.

"Well, if you wanted. I... I could help you?" Somehow, Molly felt she was going to regret that decision.

* * *

There had been weeks of long work, of sleepless nights. Molly now could clearly understand why Victor was in such a deplorable state. The thrill of discovery, the excitating experiments made one lose track of time.

Some nights, Victor went out with a shovel and a bag and never told her where he was going or what he was going to do; but she knew what he planned. That bag always smelled like death and rotten corpses, she knew what he always looked for. But she never asked, otherwise it would have been really awkward.

However, she was pretty excited. They still hadn't selected any date to perform the experiment, one never knew if it was going to rain if he didn't looked at the sky, however, they both agreed that the moment they saw a huge storm coming, they would finally put an end to their project.

And that day came sooner than she had expected.

It was in the middle of the night when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder, awakening her from a precious dream. She almost screamed when she saw Victor's face at mere inches from hers, the grin he was sporting was maniac.

"Molly, look. It's time."

She looked through the window. Several dark clouds had reunited over the city, and the strong wind that seemed to be hitting the town predicted the strenght that said storm was going to have.

She didn't bother to change her nightgown, since there was no time. They raced towards the laboratory. Victor had already left the ceiling window opened, so the only thing that was left now was pull up the bed with the sheet, towards the lighting rod.

The storm was gaining power, papers were sent flying and million of raindrops soaked them, but they didn't cover, the two brothers had to see by themselves the result of that mockery towards nature.

A ray violently hit the lighting rod, shaking it and sending several electric charges towards the bed. For a second, they thought the bulge under the sheet had jerked violently, but the rain and darkness made it hard to see for them.

After several minutes, the storm started to get weak, and it gave way to a pleasant nightly drizzle. Victor was finally brave enough to pull down the metal bed. They waited and waited, but the bulge didn't move. It was as dead as it had been before.

"I don't understand..." Victor whispered,. "What did I miss? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" He trashed everything on the laboratory. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" He repeated like a mantra. Molly stood behind him speechless, looking at the great failure with a big disappointment on her eyes. She didn't move not even when Victor opened the door and went towards the street to continue shouting.

A couple of minutes passed and she finally found herself able enough to exit the room and leave behind countless hours of effort and work. She wasn't able to reach the end of the hall when she collapsed, tears running freely down her face. Molly had hoped that this experiment would had brought them closer, but instead had fortified the wall that separated them. Why couldn't things go back to normal?

*CLANK!*

She pulled herself up, her heart on her throath. What had been that sound? Had it been Victor? No, that could not be since he had gone out, and the only ones here were her and...

She ran towards the laboratory, only to have her breath taken when she saw what awaited inside. The sheet had fallen to the floor, and what was supposed to be covered by it was not where it should. Insted it was crawling a few meters away from it.

The creature fell and hit his head against the ground. Whimpering, it tried to push himself up but to no avail. Molly felt sad about him and bravely approached him. It jerked back when it felt her hand touch its shoulder, and turned abruptly to look at her. She took a good look at him. Despite being covered in scars he could be considered really handsome, and his eyes were truly a masterpiece, she would have to congratule her brother for finding such impressive specimens.

The creature, which she now could identify as male, also looked at her in wonder. His cupid bow lips parted as he analyzed her, he reached and with clumsy fingers grabbed a a brown lock to examine it closely. She smiled at him.

"You like it?"

He gave her an attempt of a goofy smile in return. As he was about to caress her face, a gasp coming from the door caught their attention.

Victor Frankenstein approached the couple with an horrified expression on his face, he extended an arm and forcefully took Molly away from him. When the creature tried to reach for them he threatened with a nearby stick.

"No! No! Stay away!" Guiding them through the room he grabbed an old coat and threw it at him, he then lead Molly towards the door, ignoring her protests.

"We have to leave now!"

Outside, he got a carriage and forcefully pushed Molly in. The entire journey, the only thing he said over and over again was a weak 'what have I done?'.

* * *

 _1794_

What Victor never knew was that Molly returned to the small apartment in search of him, but it wouldn't be until much later that they would reunite again. But of course, their love was too much for his creator, it revolted him so much he was willing to go to monstruous lenghts to destroy it. But soon the scale of justice would be balanced again.

After massacring almost all the crewmembers, he finally reached the capitan's quarters, where he deduced his creator was hiding. He smashed the door open and pushed aside the captain of the ship, storming towards the bed were his creator lay. He smirked cruelly when he thought that was going to be his deathbed.

Victor Frankenstein looked in panic at him. "You monster." He looked ill, probably caused after days of not sleeping and starving himself. And the coldness of the Artic didn't do him any better. He found himself taking pleasure of his poor state.

"No, my name is Sherlock. That's the name your sister gave me before you killed her and our child."

Frankenstein made a grimace of pain.

"I didn't want her to die!"

"You lead the angry mob towards our home, and when they set fire to the house you did NOTHING to help her!" Sherlock screamed angrily, tears forming on his eyes, the memories of that fateful night still present on his head.

"You took her away from me! You seduced her with your devil's charm and then destroyed my family!"

"No, Frankenstein." Sherlock spat his name like venom. "YOU created me. YOU destroyed MY family. YOU killed YOUR family. YOU are the one to be held responsible for this "

Victor could feel himself getting weaker with every word he spoke. His discovery of himself being the true culprit gave way to guilt and shame of himself. He hated to admit that, but the monst- Sherlock was right.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

Sherlock give him a hard glare. "I would take great pleasure in doing so. But I am better than you, I'm going to be the man Molly believed I was. I will let nature take its course, giving the time you have been without food, drink or sleep, and this coldness. You will be dead in matter of minutes. But I'll be here to watch you die. And then I'll be in peace."

After several minutes, when Frankenstein's eyes finally closed and his heart rate dropped at last, Sherlock felt as if a great weight had been lifted of his shoulders. But the pain an grief still perdured in his heart.

He had thought he would feel at peace when his creator had finally perished, but nothing he did would bring his Molly and their child back from death. He couldn't make them like him, he loved them too much like that.

The ice was slowly breaking, and the ship moved fowards. But he didn't felt like getting anywhere. Ahead of him lay a long life of loneliness, nobody would see him as Molly did. He knew, he would forever be a freak to humankind. Not only they would feel threatened by his looks, but his brain as well.

As he saw his reflection in the crystalline waters, he wondered if his soul was now clean enough to reach heaven. He also wondered if he had a soul. The only trait he shared with his creator was his love of experiments. As he fell into the cold water and his lungs filled with water, he hoped God was mercilful enough to bring him with the only persons he would ever love.

After all, love was his only pure quality.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this! If you have enjoyed, then leave reviews!**


End file.
